flufandomcom-20200213-history
Flu Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do Basic page creation and editing See . (But if you are familiar with MediaWiki software as used in sites such as Wikipedia you won't need that.) Structural improvements Contributors with only slight knowledge of the subjects discussed can help by looking for and editing them to include them in a suitable category or two. You can also add at the top of any page that has the same name as a Wikipedia article. That links directly and can be of great help to editors who want to improve the article. To include a page (article or category) in a category, just add category:flu, or whatever category looks best, near the bottom of the page. A full current list of categories is at ; the list is reached also by clicking the word "Categories" on pages that have it (at top or bottom, depending on which "skin" you are using). There may be a better category not on the list of existing categories. Please don't be afraid to create a new category. Guidance may be obtained from Wikipedia or other directories. Copying the exact name of a category from Wikipedia can lead to time-savings for you and other editors. If the category you have put a page into is not itself a subcategory of another category (or preferably two in most cases), it should be, so please repeat the process until we have no uncategorised categories except the very top one. If you plan bulk creation of categories, please put your idea on a forum in case there are reasons for a better choice of names or quick ways of creating the categories with piped links and templates that you may not know about. ; Other useful activities * Start a new article that's on ' '! * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark as "stubs" pages that need expanding. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, such as [[:Category:Images]], then add them to suitable pages. * Check for ' ' and try to find a proper target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community